Eleven
by lovemelaura88
Summary: Rory's eleventh birthday is coming up and he's growing up fast. A little "coming of age" sort of story focusing on the relationship between young Rory, Amy and Melody
1. Chapter 1

Rory Williams has been in love with Amy Pond since the first time he laid eyes on her in the school playground. Love is easy when you're 8. You meet under the jungle gym, you say her hair is pretty and tell her that her imaginary friend is real and there you have it; best friends. Amazing what 3 years can do to a poor boy's outlook.

With his 11th birthday set to come in less then a week; Rory and his two best friends, Amy and Melody decided to meet in the treehouse Amy's dad had helped build for them the previous summer. Rory loved that his birthday was over the summer. That way he always got to spend the entire month of July celebrating it with his friends and family.

Melody was already up the tree and hanging upside down "Let's go people!" she yelled excitedly. The way she hung upside down in such a dangerous fashion made Rory a little nervous. He always worried for her safety and she always got herself into trouble; almost on purpose. He loved his 2 best friends very much but it was the way he loved Amy that he knew was something different.

In just 3 years she'd grown tall and thin; almost a whole foot and a half. Rory was hoping he'd grow taller soon. He always felt small beside the boisterous Amelia Pond and he'd hate to feel doubly small by being half a foot shorter then her. She was mostly legs. Long, lean and soft like porcelain. And she'd gotten into the terrible habit of wearing short skirts which made Rory's feeling for Amy harder for him to push out of his head.

"Get inside the house before you crack your head open!" Amy laughs at Melody as she runs up to the stairs attached to the treehouse's front door. It was a good 7 foot climb to get into the treehouse but it never seemed to phase any of them until today.

Amy started to climb up the rope ladder and Rory followed close behind. He suddenly began to feel a tightening in his chest and his face grow hot and flushed as he looked up to find that he could see perfectly up Amy's little red tartan patterned skirt. Her little pink panties covering her so delicately. He knew he ought to look away and he was ashamed by how hard it really was for him to do so.

He looked up her skirt all the way until he was 6 feet up the ladder. In his panty gazing trance he'd suddenly lost his footing and slipped. He was hanging on with one hand to the edge of a small wooden step. Amy was two steps ahead and was already stepping into the treehouse when she heard him slip.

"Give me your hand" she reached out to him.

"I can't" he was having a hard time holding on and a hard time dealing with his own embarrassment.

"Just give me your hand" she said as she tried reaching farther down to him. Their fingers lightly brushed each other before he slipped again. Mels came up beside Amy and reached out to help. Between the two of them he was slowly pulled up into the treehouse. "Nice move, stupid face" Amy laughed as she affectionately nudged his shoulder.

She always called him names like "stupid face" and in her own way it was a term of endearment. Rory completely understood that but he really did think he had a stupid looking face so it made a little self conscious; especially now that stupid face was being asked why he'd almost fallen off the ladder.

"What happened?" Amy asked now sounding a bit more serious. She wasn't one for being serious but when it came to her friends surviving imitate danger she knew it was no laughing matter.

"Yeah, what happened, Rory?" Melody smiled mischievously like she already knew the embarrassing answer.

For a girl about to be 12 years old she always seemed to know more about adult matters then any 12 year old ought to. Innocence is not in her vocabulary. He never asked but he wondered about her life in the orphanage and if it had hardened her. He had a strong sense that she'd seem more in her life then both Amy and Rory combined. Sometimes her eyes didn't look 12 but he didn't want to bother her about it so Rory kept his worries for her welfare to himself for the most part.

"I just lost my footing, ok?" Rory looked at Mels as he gave the answer to make sure she would take a hint and keep quiet.

"Were you having trouble seeing or... ?" Mels chuckled.

"Melody..." he eyed her in an I'm very disappointed in you fashion and she bit her lip.

"What?" Amy asks feeling like she's out of the loop.

"Nothing. We're here to plan a killer 11th birthday for our favorite guy; am I right?" Melody redirected the conversation.

"Yeah!" Amelia started excitedly to discuss everything from cup cakes to balloons to what color the napkins should be. Blue of course.

Rory had no problem letting Amy do the planning. He just liked to hear her talk and Amy's intentions were never to monopolize the conversation even if she did so unintentionally. Planning Rory's birthday was her own way of showing she cares for her friends. She's not one for saying "I love you" or even "I like you". She dislikes sounding mushy which is probably why she calls her favorite guy a stupid face. She really loves his stupid face but don't you dare tell.


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of summer days in their treehouse and a week of summer nights pushing dreams about Amy out of his mind his 11th birthday had finally come. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to find Amy talking up a storm with Rory's father. Amy always referred to Mr. Williams as Brian like she was one of the adults but Mr. Williams didn't find it inappropriate or anything. He was very fond of little Amelia.

"There's my birthday boy!" Rory's mother ran up to his as he reached the bottom of the stairs and landed a big kiss on his cheek. Rory smiled shyly seeing Amy was making a mocking kissy face at him. It was Amy who made him blush though; not his mother.

Rory wasn't the sort to get embarrassed by his mother's affection. He almost lost her once. She was very sick last year; so sick she could hardly hug him at all and it was scary to think she might never be well again. But she was in remission now. Her cheeks were rosy and her golden hair had grown down past her shoulders again. He thought his mother was beautiful.

Amy had made all the decorations blue from the blue paper plates to the blue icing on the chocolate cupcakes. Amy had a fascination for blue ever since her imaginary friend came to her in a blue box. She didn't talk about him much anymore. I guess when you're nearing 12 years old you realize maybe you should just keep your imaginary friends to yourself.

Poor Amelia had gone through a lot of grief over this imaginary friend of hers even though she wouldn't admit to it. She'd seen 3 psychiatrists in the last three years. None of them could handle her temper for long. Every time a psychiatrist insisted her imaginary friend didn't exists she'd bite them. She was seeing a 4th psychiatrist now and even though it was supposed to be confidential somehow everyone knew about her visits with the psychiatrist.

She was known for telling stories about "The Doctor"; that was her imaginary friend's name. It made Amelia was an outcast in school and Rory and Mels were her only friends. Only now after her sudden growth spurt had Rory noticed other boys talking to her. He hated himself for how jealous he'd feel when he saw her giggling with Jeff or one of the other good-looking guys at school who suddenly decided to take an interest in her now that she looked good in short skirts.

The party was fun and after being stuffed with cake and ice cream; Amy, Rory and Mels played board games in the living room till Amy's parents came to pick her up. Rory and Mels sat on the front steps to Rory's house as they waved Amy goodbye.

"It's a good thing Amy was wearing jeans today or you might have fallen of this step" Melody jokes with that mischievous smile of hers.

"You're being really rude, Melody." Rory scolded her "Not just to me but to Amy as well."

"Ugh! I'm sorry!" Mels apologized. She didn't want to be disrespectful to Rory. She'd gone through so much to find him and Amy. And even though he had just scolded her; something deep down inside made her happy to hear him speak to her like a father. "I just hate seeing you like this" Melody tried to explain herself.

"See me like what, Mels?" Rory said looking down at the ground.

"When are you going to tell her?" she leaned in and whispered.

"Tell who what?" Rory bit his lip and could feel his face blush.

"Ugh!" Melody stood up in frustration "Amy, you big goof!"

Rory stood up to sshh her. "Don't start yelling on my front porch, Melody."

"I'll yell it over here then!" she said defiantly "Rory loves Amy Pond!" she runs out into the front lawn and starts spinning around as she continues to yell. "Rory wants to give Amy a biiiig fat kiss on the lips ... with tongue" she sticks out her tongue and begins to run to the backyard when she sees Rory running up to catch her. He grabs her by her shoulders from behind and turns her around.

"Please just be quiet!" his harsh tone suddenly changed "Please don't say anything. Promise me you won't say anything." he didn't sound angry like before. He was whispering and his blue eyes looked big and dewy and slightly sad.

Melody shook her head yes "I promise" she looked down at the ground a little disappointed in herself.

"I'm sorry if I yelled at you." Rory realized Mels looked upset.

"It's ok" Melody smiled. "I'm sorry. I was acting like a total bitch and I promise you I won't betray your confidence."

"Thanks." Rory hugged her and looked her in the eyes reassuringly "And you are NOT a total bitch, ok?"

Mels smiled and shook her head yes. He was such a sweet father. "I'll try my best not to bother you about it but you know how impatient I am." Melody warned him "And whenever you're ready to tell her I'm sure she'd be more then happy to go out with you." She puts an arm around Rory's shoulders as they walk back inside in search of any left over ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the three met up and decided to play in Amy's room. Amy was a little artsy though she didn't boast about it much. Most of her paintings and and crafts were modeled after The Doctor so she kept them to herself.

On this day Melody felt it necessary to bring The Doctor up again and go through Amy's things in search of Amy's paper mache Doctor and the blue cardboard police box that was supposed to be his spaceship. Mels fascination for The Doctor was a little different then Amy's. Amy sounded like she admired him while Melody sounded like she wanted to catch him. She thought he was real and she wanted to see him her herself and take over his ship like a crazy little space pirate.

"You know what?" Amy raised an eyebrow and laced her fingers together as she thought. "I think it's high time we had another adventure with The Raggedy Doctor. Here, Rory" she threw an over-sized button up dress shirt at Rory's face.

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for these game?" Rory said putting on the Doctor shirt.

"Oh, well listen to the big old birthday boy here. You turn eleven and all of a sudden you're too old to play with us, is that it?" Amy scoffs sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Rory rolls his eyes as he buttons up the shirt.

"I'm a space pirate!" Amy grabs a plastic sword from her toy box.

"Well, fine. That's usually my go to character but I guess I can be The Doctor's sexy heroine sidekick." Melody grabs a toy gun and makes her best sexy pouty face. "Quick, Doctor! To the Tardis!" she runs down the stairs and out the door to the tree house in the backyard. "I don't have the keys, Doctor!" Melody stands at the edge of the rope ladder waiting for Rory; whose running up behind her with Amy not far behind.

"Alright I'm coming" he quickly climbs up and gets to the door before he hears an over dramatic death scene coming from Melody.

"Doctor! Go... on ... without... me..." she lays on the ground as Amy climbs up the ladder to him.

"En garde!" Amy pointed her plastic sword at Rory who put his hands up playing along. "Where's your sonic screwdriver, silly?" she asked breaking character.

"I guess I left it in your room." Rory shrugs.

"You fool!" she laughs as the space pirate once more. "You're completely defenceless!" Amy pins him up against the treehouse wall.

"You left my friend to die down there!" Rory finally starts to play along. "You'll pay for this you pirate scum!" he pushes her off him and she drops her sword; which Rory quickly picks up and points at Amy.

"You've won, Doctor. I surrender." Amy puts her hands up; now the one against the wall.

Rory leans in close. "I'll show you mercy but only this once. I trust you've learned your lesson" he says putting the sword in his belt loop.

Amy grabs Rory by the collar of his shirt. "You've made the wrong choice trusting me, Doctor." she says planting a full on kiss on Rory's unsuspecting mouth.

"What?!" Rory's face was in complete and total shock.

Amy laughed "I was just kissing the Doctor to distract him so i could steal my sword back, Rory."

"Right" Rory laughs nervously. You wouldn't be kissing me I mean, crazy!"

"Umm yeah, Rory. That could be super crazy." Amy scoffs even though she'd never admit that she wasn't entirely against the idea. But she had this funny feeling that Rory wasn't interested in girls at all. "But it looks like I can't fool you, Doctor. You're far too smart for me." she adds as she bows to him in surrender.

"What'd I miss?" Mels pokes her head up into the treehouse.

"Doctor wins. The day is saved. The end" Rory quickly recaps so Melody won't ask any more questions and hopefully never finds out about that kiss. Knowing Mels she'd make sure he'd never hear the end of it. Either way, Rory knew he'd never forget the first time Amy kissed him. Even if she was kissing The Doctor at the time. Maybe someday Amy would kiss him without having to pretend to be anybody besides himself. Even an imaginary person that doesn't exist makes Rory jealous. Luckily Mels gave Rory little time to sulk.

"Step aside, Bitches." Rory and Amy are pushed out of the way. "I'll fly this baby to the end of the universe and back better than this ridiculous doctor of yours." she grabs hold of an invisible steering wheel as they fly off into the summer sunset.


End file.
